The Cross Dressing Male Witch
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: "Witches can't be males..." Lovino is tired of hearing this lie. It's simple, he and his brothers are cross dressing male witches. But then Lovino falls in love with Prince Antonio, who doesn't care what he is. After they get married, Lovino faces the terror of witch hunts and starts killing everyone out of fear. Antonio must choose between his wife and his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino was flying in silence, gripping his broom loosely while nibbling on a tomato. He enjoyed his nourishment until he suddenly growled and peeked down at his shoulder. Swatting at it, he watched as a white bat dodged his swipe and landed on top of his head. Cursing, he quickly grabbed the thing- It seemed to be snickering at him- and then threw it towards the ground as it flapped helplessly. Wobbling, he steadied the broom and snatched his bag of goods. It was when he dared to glance down underneath the broom that he saw nothing but the flying colors of the ground. His face paled. Did… Did he kill h-

"Boo!" Lovino shrieked girlishly and flailed his arms to maintain balance. He accidentally smacked the albino male that was now sitting on the front of his broom in the face. The man grimaced and rubbed his quickly reddening nose. His paper colored skin seemed to mimic the spread of a rash as one of his crimson eyes squinted in pain.

"Damn it! Fuck you! Fuck you, Gilbert!" Lovino screamed, throwing punches at him. Gilbert, who was the same bat who had basically pounced on him, rolled his eyes and bravely took the blows. He was used to this, after all. The two had been neighbors for years and quarrels occurred daily. What was even worst was that the Prussian could identify him in the sky from a mile away. The vampire could even smell him, unfortunately. Finally landing a successful strike, he smirked as Gilbert gasped and fumbled to regain his grasp. He was unlucky and fell towards the Earth, thrashing to capture something near him to hang onto.

"Scheisse!" He cursed before clasping onto the bottom of Lovino's broom stick, causing it to waver haphazardly. Sneering, Lovino started to wipe the bottom of his buckled shoe on the firm surface of Gilbert's face. His fingers quivering from the effort of not being flattened, he groaned as he received multiple scratches and kicks to the face.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Blood. Sucking. Potato. Bastard!" Lovino sniped in chopped sentences. And then, he succeeded. Gilbert suddenly released his steel hold and transformed into a bat once again, flapping away. Lovino had a second to grin victoriously before his actions backfired and the broom smacked him in the face, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

><p>"Ay, amigo... You've done quite a number on yourself," Antonio muttered to himself, squeezing out a soaked washcloth. Walking to his bed, he teetered on the end and slid closer to his new guest. Biting his bottom lip anxiously, he hesitantly located the most vital wound; the slash on his thigh. Swallowing and praying for forgiveness, Antonio started to ease the brunette's clothes off. Starting with his dark boots that reached his mid-thigh. And then his colorful socks: green, white, and red. And lastly his black shorts, which seemed to let off a mysterious, sparkly dust. A pink hue tinting his cheeks, he coughed as he spotted the panties the man wore underneath his shorts with a lacy, black outline.<p>

His eyes hopping away from the arousing sight, he looked down at the red oozing from his severe scrape. Grabbing the basin of soapy water and the rag, he gently brushed the cloth against the skin to get rid of the fluids. He was surprised when instead of seeing the red being absorbed, he witnessed the mist of smoke that fluttered into the air after he came in contact with the skin. Dark spots appeared on the male's thigh as the smell of singed skin disturbed the air.

"Qué?" He inhaled, pulling back. The new wounds disappeared as quickly as they came, the skin starting to heal without his assistance. The gash in his leg closed up and rehabilitated under his shocked gaze, a faint black cloud surrounding his slender legs that were almost absent of any body hair.

"What… What is he?" For centuries, there had been rumors about mystical beings roaming the town. In fact, many had appeared publically, but they weren't documented with clear photographs. There were a few famous witches around the country and now and then, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and the sort. He looked the part, but… This dark haired beauty was too handsome to be a witch. His hair was styled strikingly (well, he assumed even more so before the fall) and his skin was slightly tanned. A single curl extended from his straight locks and his eyes would soon be opened to reveal a lovely murky olive, a mix between hazel and bright green. Antonio found himself intrigued by his appearance. Even though he had a dark scowl, he looked so delicate and small. He was definitely around the Spaniard's age, but still looked fragile.

"Mm…" The creature hummed in his sleep, rolling his head to the side. His traits only seemed similar to those of a … Wait, this couldn't be right. Guys couldn't be witches. Witches were always old women with ugly moles on their faces and striped stockings. Pointy toed shoes and pointy hats. … He was most definitely male, attractive and young. He was wearing a dark dress, though having black shorts underneath and a belt coiled around his waist. He certainly wasn't a wizard.

Having no sense of personal space, Antonio moved closer and gently cupped his cheek which wasn't quite as sculpted out as his, but rather fitting and childlike. He watched the other inhale, his smooth stomach flattening out and then bloating again.

"Lindo…" Antonio whispered as he ran his thumb over his soft lips and tucked aside a stray bang. Running his fingers through his hair, he traced the male's curl lightly with his fingers. Absentmindedly, he started to caress it as he pondered whether to remove the possible-witch from his castle. The brunette's face started to color mysteriously and recaptured Antonio's attention. Eyebrows furrowed, the stranger tossed his head back into the pillows.

"M-More…" He murmured, his eyes lidded and unaware. More? Antonio tilted his head, running his fingers down the curl and twisting it around his index finger in thought. What could he be dreaming about…? His fingers curled and uncurled beneath him, his hips raising as he curved his back. His bare feet turned white as he clenched his toes, biting his bottom lip. Wondering what was wrong with him, Antonio leaned over him to study more. Hazel-green eyes flew open and met his.

".. Uhh…" Antonio faltered, not quite knowing what to do. He yelped as the brunette punched him in the face and flopped out of the bed he was tucked in. He hit the floor, somehow managing to get tangled in the blankets. Struggling to regain the power over his limbs, he wailed in displeasure.

"Damn it! Fuck, shit! Get me out of this, you asshole! I will get my nonno on you! Chigi!" He stopped screaming when the Spaniard cooperatively started to unravel him. Warily unhooking his legs, he backed away and folded the sheets.

"Lo siento!" Antonio apologized as Lovino skimmed around the room frightfully. Where was his broom? His legs shook in fear; he couldn't escape without it.

"Be careful, you're probably still injured. When I carried you back to my castle and tried to heal the huge cut on your thigh, the water, um… Burned you or something. Then you healed by yourself... Isn't that weird? Haha… But I think I got all of the blood off…" He drifted off when Lovino glowered at him hatefully, pulling down his dress with watery eyes. A white liquid was dripping down his bare thighs as he started to sniffle. Crap…

"Ay! I'm really, really sorry! I don't know what I did, but please don't be mad-" Antonio pleaded, clasping his hands together. Lovino only twisted around and fled to the window, forcing it open. Deciding to abandon his broom, he stuck one leg through.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Antonio dashed across the room and pulled Lovino back inside as he kicked and thrashed.

"Let me go, you rapist! I hate you!" Lovino ranted, elbowing him and running to the door. Stopping, he glimpsed at his clothing items and flickered his eyes back to Antonio. He began to sneak towards them and when Antonio cautiously started to walk towards him, he casted a hand signal in his direction. However, it seemed to backfire, seeing as a colorful cloud floated towards Antonio and dissipated. Lovino looked bewildered and looked down at himself, giving a shriek. He stomped his foot in frustration, ranting about a mustache spell that never seemed to work and always wound up making his body hair disappear.

Oh… That's why his legs were so smooth and looked shaved. Antonio swallowed. He just witnessed an actual magical being using his powers… But no matter what the purpose of the spell was, he couldn't find it in himself to fear the guy. He was just so…

"So cute!" Antonio squealed, capturing him in a hug and lifting him into the air. He swung him around, holding him tightly. Lovino cursed and spat at him, lashing out again. "You're such a cutie! And your face looks like a tomato right now! Aww, you're angry!"

"Let me go or else, you bastard! Now!" Lovino bellowed, struggling for a few more minutes until he gave up and only folded his arms. Antonio finally put him down, smiling.

"… Oh! Here." Running to his bed, he darted back to Lovino and handed him the washcloth from earlier. It was now free of blood and still warm. Reluctantly taking it, he eyed Antonio warily and walked around him. Blushing, he started to wipe the cum off of his legs and from between his thighs.

"… You touched my curl…" Lovino finally mumbled after a few minutes of silence. Antonio looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised. He had politely avoided looking at the supposed-witch in fear of getting punched or kicked again.

"Huh? … Is that what caused it?" Lovino nodded slowly and dipped the washcloth back in the water, cleaning it off, "Oh… Oh, dio! Lo siento, I didn't know! Don't hate me! In fact, I want us to be friends. Please?" He stared at his offered hand that waited for a handshake. He started to back away.

"No, I swear... I'd never hurt you or touch you in inappropriate places on purpose. I'm a good person…" Antonio reasoned, revealing the cross necklace under his shirt. It flashed across his mind that the cross would probably have an effect on Lovino, but surprisingly, the Italian only looked at it and sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't care. We're never seeing each other again, anyway." Antonio frowned at that comment, feeling upset about the possibility he'd never meet him once more.

"Do… Do you have to leave?" Lovino raised an eyebrow, frowning. He stepped behind the bed once again and pulled on his shorts and socks. Bending down, he slipped on his boots and swept the room with his gaze for his broom.

"What is wrong with you? I'm obviously a witch, damn it. What don't you understand about that? Run away like they all do," Lovino snapped, crossing his arms with an angry twitch of the lips. Antonio relaxed, his curiosity satisfied.

"Oh, so that's what you are... So will you be my friend now?"

"Idiot, are you deaf? I just told you-"

"I don't care. I like you for who you are, not what you are. And who you are is a cute guy who looks like a tomato when he blushes and I want to be friends with him, because he seems interesting." Lovino turned red, looking away.

"I…." The Spaniard waited for his conclusion with his full attention. Lovino pursed his lips before giving him a defeated look.

"F-Fine... Whatever, bastard..." Antonio smiled, grabbing Lovino's hands.

"Yay, I'm so happy! Although, there's one thing I'm still confused about... How are you a witch? You're a guy..." He questioned. Lovino slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned.

"I'll... I'll tell you after you give me back my broom." They held each other's gazes for a moment before Antonio dropped his shamefully, scratching his head.

"I... I don't have it." Lovino paled, stepping back in shock.

"What!?"

"You didn't have it when I caught you earlier... Maybe we can go look for it togeth- Oh. Okay," Antonio hummed as Lovino grabbed his arm and yanked him to the door. Throwing it open, he dragged Antonio down the hallway while servants in the castle stared after them in bewilderment. A cross dressing witch forcing a prince to follow him. That would be interesting to watch... Soon, they were walking through the forest together. Lovino still hadn't let go of his hand as he yanked him along.

"Where the hell is it?" Lovino grumbled, looking everywhere for it. They exited the forest and started to walk through an outdoor market. Whispers whirled around them as rumors began to spread like a wild fire. Lovino tightened his grip on Antonio's hand. His palms were moist and he was gripping a bit too tightly, but that was only because he had never had a friend before. He was raised by two overprotective witches who never let him out as a child. He could vaguely remember a man from his childhood that used to take care of him and his siblings...

"Oh, bloody hell. That's a damned witch behind us," a blonde with humongous eyebrows muttered from a distance away, not looking up from the kiosk in front of him. Soothingly, Antonio intertwined his fingers with Lovino's and walked by his side, rubbing the palm of his hand with his thumb.

"Ignore them..." Lovino ducked his head, his face a dark red. Antonio was too trusting for his own good. He didn't know how badly the Italian's powers could malfunction. If his emotions got too wild, he could end up dead.

"Looking for this, sweetie?" A kind voice cooed from behind him. Whipping around, Lovino gasped and ripped his broom from the hands of a longed haired woman. She didn't comment on his rudeness and only giggled at him.

"Marcello and Feliciano are already home waiting for dinner. Come, Lovino."

"Lovino..." Antonio echoed, earning a glare from Lovino and a smile from the Hungarian woman. "That's your name..."

"Y-Yeah, so?" Lovino stuttered before a pair of hands snuck around his waist and yanked him backwards.

"Emma..." Lovino muttered, seeming tired. The woman gave him a cat-like smile and stroked his hair in a motherly way.

"Come along, Lovi. We made pasta," she sang, skipping away. The two women walked off with him, the first woman sliding her arm behind his back and pushing him forward as he continued to look ahead.

"Adios, Lovi! Oh, and my name is Antonio!" Lovino turned to look back at him, but was ushered forward and out of sight. Antonio stood in place for a moment, savoring the memory of his newest friend that he was determined to find again soon. But something suspicious was going on. Lovino was a witch, yes. But those women... They were acting strange and basically shielding Lovino from the Spaniard. He pondered for a bit longer before turning around and heading back to the castle. He'd find Lovino's home eventually and figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

"…. Feli, baby! Please don't make pasta in the cauldron!" Emma dropped her hands from Lovino's back, dashing into the country side house to scold one of the brunette's brothers. The Italian only rolled his eyes and halted at the doorway, peeping up at the sky for a moment and then to his next door neighbors. Those stupid potatoes, he'd kill them someday. Murderous thoughts in mind, Lovino stepped into the house and folded his arms while watching Feliciano get reprimanded. Elizabeta shook her head and ushered Lovino in, staring out of the door for a minute before closing it and locking it. Scanning the kitchen, the oldest male wasn't surprised to find Feliciano sulking at the dining table while Marcello simply looked at himself in a handheld mirror, making narcissistic comments to himself. Putting it away, he grinned and started to describe the most beautiful girl he had seen earlier.

"Marcello, who the hell cares," Lovino barked after the first few minutes, his fist holding up his chin.

"Fratello! Leave him alone," Feliciano whined, a displeased frown on his innocent face. He then gasped as Lovino flipped him off, on the verge of tears within a second. Getting tired of his family already, the brunette stood up, grabbed his plate, and went into his room. Flopping onto his bed, he rolled over onto his stomach and snuggled underneath his covers. He removed his boots and curled up in boredom. Reaching out, he grabbed the spell book sitting on his night stand. He reviewed the several spells he had seen over and over, yet still failed to perform. His eyebrows creased in frustration and confusion. Why couldn't he succeed for once? … Maybe he could use one on Antonio- And that definitely wasn't an excuse to see the bastard again! Tch!

It was two days later that he decided to leave the house again. Sporting a cloak over his clothes, he began to walk through the woods that separated his home and the rest of the kingdom. Dressing up like a woman was natural to him, Elizabeta had always encouraged them to wear dresses and skirts for some odd fucking reason. He didn't comprehend that ordinary fellows didn't wear feminine clothing until he met Gilbert and Ludwig. He was picked on by the albino and that was the first time he had punched him. Snorting at the sweet recollection, he continued to think back. He couldn't remember a time he had worn different clothing except that vague memory with him sitting next to an older man in church and wearing the socially appropriate attire. He squinted, recalling holding someone's hand…

"Damn it…" The person's face was too blurred. Shaking off the unsolved riddle circling his mind, he picked up the pace. His guardians had set a curfew for him to return. Witches loved nature, which was why he never stayed inside the house. That, and he was clumsy. Another strange fact was that he didn't need a broom. No, Elizabeta only gave them brooms because they completed their outfits and made them look cute. In fact, Feliciano used his broom for sweeping and Marcello let his collect dust under his bed. Lovino kept his. He couldn't fly well without the broom he had managed to master after years, so he stuck to it. His powers were shitty, he didn't even have a familiar like Feliciano and Marcello. Feli had a freaking human ghost as his supernatural spirit, a guy his age named M-

"Lovino?" Lovino flinched, realizing he had gotten lost in his thoughts. It was apparent, because he was now in the town and people scurried away from him. But a man stood in front of him, smiling warmly. _Antonio… _He pulled Lovino into a tight hug and stepped back, grabbing his wrist and sliding his fingers between the gaps of his hand. Flushing lightly, Lovino swallowed and remembered how he was supposed to appear in front of others.

"H-Hey, you jerk! Don't startle me like that!" He started to scold, moving to stomp towards him, but only succeeding in tripping over his own cloak. Laughing, Antonio pulled him off of the ground again and dusted off his clothes, coiling his arms around his waist.

"You're too cute, Lovi…" Lovino was silent for a moment, staring at Antonio with red cheeks and pouting lips before turning his head away bashfully. Timidly, he clenched the Spaniard's clothing between his hands. Walking backwards, Antonio smiled as the Italian stumbled while being pulled along.

"What the hell, damn it…?"

"Hey, Lovino… Are there others like you? Like vampires and stuff?" Antonio questioned curiously, moving towards a tamed, pure white stallion. Lovino scowled before his face dipped into an exhausted expression.

"Si. I know a lot of them, actually..." He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was listening to them. Satisfied to see that the street was abandoned, he struggled not to fall when Antonio let him go. Raising his eyebrows, Antonio quickly reached out to hold him again.

"I'm fine..." Lovino bluffed dishonestly, blowing a bang away from his face. Shaking his head, Antonio grabbed the reigns to the horse and mounted it in a beautiful, fluent movement. Flushing in admiration and jealousy, the Italian pulled down his cloak's hood and tentatively grabbed the Spaniard's hand when he offered one. And holy Hell, how the fuck did he learn how to pull someone up so easily? Antonio grabbed him around the waist when he stepped onto the stirrup and lifted him onto the animal, plopping him on the saddle right in front of him. Bewildered, the witch felt Antonio pull him back until his spine was pressed to the prince's chest. Not knowing what to do with his twitching, nervous hands, Lovino tucked them under his arms.

"Don't stop. Keep talking, Lovi," Antonio whispered in his hair, grabbing the reigns and making the horse start to walk. Widening his eyes at the feeling of moving on a horse, Lovino grabbed the saddle's horn tightly. Mentally urging himself to relax, he started to speak softly.

"I-I've never knew a prince to have such a western style of riding a horse..." He subconsciously felt Antonio slid closer to him so that his pelvis was pressing against his backside again. Internally yelping, he wiggled further away, a strange tingle invading his body.

"Eh? How many princes do you know, Lovi?" Antonio responded, cocking his head in curiosity as they trotted through a more populated part of town. Whispers surrounding them, but the Spaniard didn't care much. In fact, he cared so little that he bunched the reigns in one fist and used his other arm to circle Lovino, causing him to squeak. Placing his hand at the base of Lovino's stomach, he placed his head on his shoulder lazily. The witch was hyperventilating. Was this normal? He didn't know, he didn't fucking know! And people were watching them... Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

"... Sh-Shut the hell up! And stop touching me!" Lovino fidgeted a bit more in his gentle, caressing grasp, his hips rocking as he wormed uncomfortably. Then an unsettling warmth residing in his crotch began to bother him. He began to question those educational lectures his mother figures gave him and his brothers. He was confused about this physical state and it felt weird, damn it. He bit his lip as his eyes began to water again; he was such a crybaby...

"Lovi? What's wrong?" He raised his head and squinted under the bright sun, sucking it up. Waiting for a few minutes, he opened his mouth when Antonio leaned forward to peek at his expression. Sighing, he avoided his gaze in favor of looking at the end of the town, a new route forming as they started towards a field. From his peripheral vision, Lovino could see the Spanish castle towering by the city, taller than every building.

"A-Antonio... You jerk bastard..." He swallowed his pride, bowing his head as Antonio halted the horse. Untangling his arms, he kneaded his fingers habitually, "I'm going to ask you something, and you better give me a straight answer, damn it!"

"Sí, sí!" Antonio nodded quickly, sliding off of the horse. Hesitantly, Lovino rounded one leg to join the other so he could face the male. Separating his fingers, he leaned forward slightly. Hopping to him, Antonio made sure the other didn't fall. Lowering his voice secretly, Lovino sheepishly asked his question.

"... What does it mean wh-when I feel weird down here?" He blinked and chewed on his lip, shyly closing his legs as he brushed his hands over his groin area. Antonio looked at him blankly for a moment before forming a circle with his mouth. Muffling a chuckle, he smiled.

"Lovino, how old are you?" He questioned, endeared. Lovino flickered his eyes to the side and back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He slowly answered, not seeing what it had to do with his age.

"Nineteen..." Nodding, Antonio patted his knees, gesturing for him to get off of the horse. Obeying reluctantly, Lovino guessed he was going to be taught a new lesson. Walking after Antonio for a minute, the asshole finally stopped and sat in the glass. Patting the place next to him, Lovino sluggishly dropped to his knees and sat back, his thighs flopping open in an idle manner.

"I'm going to show you something." Nodding, Lovino observed as Antonio got onto his knees and crawled to him. Unimpressed, he raised an eyebrow as the Spaniard started to remove his boots. Scowling, he refrained from kicking him in the face. At least it wasn't Gilbert. Damn vampire... He started to clean his fingernails in boredom when Antonio started to pull down his shorts. Alarmed, Lovino tensed up when he moved on to his fishnet stockings. He was going to kick him, he swore. What was he planning?

"_Calmarse_, Lovi..." To his shocked, fearful, and also pleasant surprise... Antonio started to kiss up his thighs, fondling his slim legs as the witch's eye twitched involuntarily.

"What...?" The Italian started to breathe a bit heavier when he stopped at his girly, small boxers. He was starting to get that strange feeling again... Rolling his head to the side, he watched the other brunette with lidded eyes. His fingers clenched and released when Antonio tugged at the fragile fabric, bashfully raising his hips to help him out. Smiling sheepishly in thanks, the prince pulled them down and maneuvered them off.

"What are you going to do?" Lovino mumbled, squeezing his legs together. Antonio thought he was just adorable. Crawling to him and beaming affectionately, he made Lovino squeal accidentally when his soft mouth tickled his neck with kisses. Covering his mouth, Lovino gasped softly and arched his body into his. He had no clue how the other was coaxing these peculiar reactions out of him. Grasping his shoulders, he thrusted his hips forward. He didn't know why, but Antonio shivered. He guessed he did something right for once when he went to lower his waistband to below his thighs. He responded with the same erotic movements, making Lovino flounder underneath him as he absorbed the wonderful feeling of Antonio's partially naked lower half colliding blissfully with his own.

"Do you like that, Lovi?" He teased, rolling into him continuously. Gaping silently, Lovino returned the motions, heat flowing through his lower body. It felt amazing and he wanted more, increasing the pressure of his actions.

"Do you want more, Lovi? I can give you more." Lovino didn't think much about the words and nodded. Grinning, Antonio stopped grinding against him and grabbed his leaking erection. He manipulated his nerves with just his touch. His mouth ajar, Lovino groped handfuls of grass as Antonio squeezed and pumped his hand up and down his cock. The once green plants began to change variant colors under his fingers, to the prince's amusement.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't stop, Antonio! Oh, fuck, please don't-" He began to jerk the boy mercilessly, his eyes clouded with determination as he licked his lips. With every body-thrashing, pleasuring minute, Lovino felt more heat pool in his lower half. He started to fuck Antonio's hand, thrusting his hips up harshly. He couldn't help but moan his name in praise, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. If this was what he could get every day from Antonio, then he'd never go back back home. His whimpers stringed closer together until suddenly his muscles tightened and a white fluid shot out of his shaft. Falling into the grass, his face was a bright red as he was out of breath.

"Mm… H-How did you learn how to do that kind of thing? Is there a spell for it?" Lovino asked with wide, innocent eyes once he acquired enough breath. Antonio smiled knowingly and rolled to lie beside him. He pulled the witch into his arms and nuzzled him adoringly.

"Aw… You've never touched yourself, have you, Lovi?" Lovino flushed and looked away shamefully. Antonio only smiled wider and pushed back his hair.

"Don't be ashamed. In fact, touching yourself is unholy. Only your lover can do it to you, but it's okay to do it to yourself sometimes. You will be forgiven." Lovino was silent for a moment, compressing his lips.

"Okay…" There was a peaceful silence in which Lovino drifted in and out of consciousness, stretched past his limit. Antonio picked flowers near him, fiddling with them and humming to himself delightedly. Then a questioned bounced around in Lovino's head, nagging him.

"Antonio... How old are you?" Antonio tilted his head at the sudden question, his eyes glittering.

"Twenty three... Why?" Drawing in a sharp gasp, Lovino paled and scrambled into a sitting position, hastily pulling on his shorts. Not sparing any time to retrieve his stockings or boots, he started to run away. Alert, Antonio jumped up and started after him.

"Lovi! Lovi, wait!" He finally caught him, throwing his arms around him and restricting him from moving further. Lovino attempted to escape fruitlessly, cursing in protest and scratching at his arms.

"_Tranquilizarse, cariño_. Calm down, sweetie... Okay? _Bueno_..." He leaned forward and softly kissed Lovino's lips, pulling back with a happy smile, "Don't worry, amor. We're actually not that far apart. It's alright." Lovino visibly relaxed as he rubbed his arms, nodding. Exhaling, he bashfully hid his face in the Spaniard's chest, a warm blush on his face. Oh, how he liked when the other spoke Spanish to him... Not that he'd tell him that...


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we're not being harsh enough on Lovino…" Emma brought up one evening as they walked through a shop. The shop was not an ordinary one. Rather, it was an enchanted shop. Full of ominous objects like body parts, potions, voodoo trinkets, charms, unknown specimen of animals- There was even a mint colored bunny settled on one of the shelves, sporting matching minty wings. Stroking a globe that displayed different images at her touch, Emma smiled kittenishly at the flashes of her most beloved Italians.

"Why do you think that, Emma?" Erzsébet questioned in interest, watching as the images went from an airheaded Feliciano, a flirting Marcello, and a scowling Lovino to more explicit, grisly scenes. Blood speckled walls, a man walking with Emma with a pipe in his mouth, a man holding three terrified toddlers in his arms who were loosely distinguishable as the trio of Italians, Belgian waffles, a wedding, Lovino sobbing over a corpse… As soon as it flickered to Feliciano sniffling while in pain and screaming for Emma to stop, the woman slapped it back down where it came from.

"Because that guy we saw him with the other day was normal. Usually, Lovi will be around others like him. But he never interacts with mortals. And you know what happened the last time our kind clashed with the humans. We had to kill him and take what was most valuable to him," Emma clarified, a distraught look on her face, "I just wish I could forget Feliciano's screams. I mean, Lovino was unconscious, but Feliciano was awake through the process and- Oh, he was so scared! There was so much blood! And Marcello-"

Erzsébet sighed and grabbed Emma by the waist, pulling her closer. Hugging her, she silenced her with a tender kiss.

"Oh, Luddy, what are those things called again?" Feliciano chirped, making a shape with his hand. He continued to sign the gesture, looking at the blonde for guidance. The vampire just raised an eyebrow and watched him in misperception, disregarding the book in his hand. Folding his arms, he waited a minute before guessing.

"You mean a fork…?" Feliciano gasped and nodded, beaming.

"Si, that!" Ludwig stared at him, befuddled beyond belief. How the hell did Feliciano forget the word for "fork"? What kind of childhood did he have if he couldn't remember the word for _fork_ when he used one every day to eat his food…? Even more so, this wasn't the first time a memory relapse such as this had occurred. With a troubled look, Ludwig crossed the room and placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"Feliciano, can I ask you something?" The auburn haired male smiled blindingly and nodded, turning from the book shelf the Beilschmidt family had in their personal library. It wasn't unusual, Ludwig noted, that the witch was looking through a selection of cooking books. In fact, that's how he discovered his talent for cooking.

"Is there something wrong with your speech? I've known you forever, but I've never realized how much you forget words." Feliciano tilted his head, squinting at him. He never opened his eyes, strangely enough. The closest he'd get to it is squinting. If you strained hard enough, you could see a peek of honey colored orbs, but he seemed to dislike when people requested him to open his eyes. He'd tear up and flee the area that certain person was occupying. Feliciano's eyelids fluttered as he bowed his head.

"Ve… Y-Yes… Ever since birth, I've had trouble with words. Mama Erzsébet says that I didn't start talking until I turned seven years old, so I'm behind on my words. The only sound I'd make other than crying or grunting was, well…. _Ve…_" Ludwig's eyes softened at his best friend's story, removing his hand in order to hesitantly pull him into a one sided hug. Immediately changing moods, Feliciano squeaked happily and threw his arms around the German's neck, nuzzling him.

"I'm so sorry about that…" Feliciano didn't seem to acknowledge his apology and only continued with his nestling. Eventually, Ludwig pushed him away and plopped down in a recliner. With a wail of complaint, Feliciano jumped into his lap. Scrambling to reposition himself, the Italian tucked his legs underneath himself, towering over the blonde with a sheepish, yet affectionate smile. It was… Adorable. Coughing at his forbidden thoughts, the German turned his head away. After Feliciano started to tell him about random things while the other listened closely to for a nameless reason, his mind began to slip to his earlier thoughts. Maybe since Feliciano told him about his speech issues, he'd tell him about his sight problems…?

"Um, Feli…" Perking up, Feliciano looked down at him attentively. Ludwig always called him by his full name, so this must have been important. Feeling uneasy under his innocent gaze, the blonde cleared his throat and straightened his back.

"Why don't you ever open your eyes?" Ludwig spewed quickly, his words bunched together. It took Feliciano a few seconds to sort his words and understand him. When he did, he gasped and snapped his head left and right. He seemed to scan for an exit with his blind sight. When he began to remove himself from Ludwig's lap, the vampire quickly grabbed his wrists and prevented him from moving further.

"Veee! Ludwig, please let go! You're really scaring meeee!" Feliciano begged, making Ludwig swallow in guilt. He almost let go, feeling like a criminal. The witch was so sweet and harmless, that it infuriated Ludwig at first, but eventually grew to his liking. To hear him beckon him like this was heart wrenching and he felt like he was violating their long term friendship. He truly loved Feliciano, but he just needed to know. His grasp started to slip slightly.

"Feli, please. You're my only friend and I-I'm worried…" Silencing himself, Feliciano scrunched his eyebrows together in uncertainty and anxiety. Ultimately, he frowned and sat back down in Ludwig's lap. He stilled for a minute before raising his fingers to brush them over his eyelids. Lowering them, he gave a quiet moan of sorrow and then leaned forward.

"O-Okay… Just… Don't freak out… Please…" Ludwig nodded, realizing that Feliciano must have been really scared since he was quaking. Biting down on his pale lips, he sucked in a deep breath and slowly, _slowly _raised his eyelids. They wavered for a brief period before he swallowed and revealed his eyes completely. Ludwig was frozen for a moment, admiring the pure amber. They… They were beautiful. Very beautiful, in fact.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano leaned closer to him, taking in his appearance with wide, curious eyes. He reached out, touching the smooth surface of his skin, gradually inching from his jaw to his baby blue eyes. Gaping, he slipped his hands down to his chest and took in his entire body. Ludwig was more attractive than he had ever imagined, "You're so… Luddy, you look so handsome!"

Ludwig's cheeks turned pink as he darted his eyes about the room and back to the Italian, who was smiling and stroking his face. Sloping forward, he brushed his lips against his cheek and then his forehead. The German stuttered uncontrollably, his heart racing madly at his touch. Italians had such strange ways of appreciating beauty. He shrank back in his seat, causing Feliciano to miscalculate his next kiss.

"Ve? … Oh…" Feliciano touched his lips before beaming and going to do it again. Ludwig's lips actually felt nice against his own. Pulling back, he laughed at the other's expression. The vampire bashfully bit his lip and went to return the gestures, knowing Feliciano would greatly appreciate it. He didn't expect to feel a warm liquid touch his lips. Pulling back in confusion, he blanched at the sight before him. Feliciano's eyes, his beautiful eyes- They were bleeding, the oddly dark red liquid streaming from his now hidden eyeballs. The Italian's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Ludwig caught him before he could fall out of the chair. Lying him on the floor, the blonde started to shake him, trembling in fear.

"Feliciano? … Feli!" He spat every curse word in the book, disheveling his hair in stress as he began to weep silently. The very smell of the other's blood sickened him, a vampire. He had grown used to the smell over the length of their friendship and he would have been disgusted with himself if he was even a bit tempted to take from his bodily fluids. He rocked back and forth with the smaller male in his arms, his shoulders shaking.

"GILBERT! GILBERT! CALL OPA!" He screamed as loud as he could. Gilbert was in the room in a flash, taking in the severity of the situation. Sniffing in shock, he turned and fled once again, calling their grandfather. Ludwig was extremely grateful that he lived with a doctor, otherwise he'd lose his mind. Kissing Feliciano's forehead over and over, he rubbed his skin to keep it warm. He couldn't lose Feliciano, he couldn't, damn it!

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you to do it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He started to repeat the apologies, wanting to throw up. His shirt and pants were stained with the velvet liquid and his lips were tainted with the blood of his darling. Soon, his grandfather appeared and tore Feliciano from his hold. Muttering to himself, he took Feliciano to the guest bedroom in their home and Ludwig followed. Lying Feliciano on a cot, he started to dig through a box of medical tools. Feliciano was as pale as Ludwig by now.

"Gilbert, get Yao right away."

..

Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead, smiling as the other blushed and jerked his head away. He glued his eyes on the window again, watching the festival below in the town. Lights lit up everywhere and music played loudly into the atmosphere. He was intrigued by the celebration, for what, he didn't know. But he wasn't going to ask about it, he didn't like seeming clueless to the Spaniard. It seemed like forever, Antonio massaging his hands and trapping him on his lap, until he finally asked:

"Want to go down there, Lovi?" How he managed to get to Antonio's room without being noticed was past his knowledge, but being a witch, he wasn't in position to question it. He wasn't his secret treasure to keep, no matter how much Lovino hoped it was true. Nodding, he was finally released and ripped away from his hold. Relieved, he straightened his clothing and scratched at his nose.

"Maybe you can meet my brother," Antonio mused, looking through his wardrobe for something to wear. He was planning to go down earlier, but seeing as Lovino decided to sneak through his window with a cute pout and vaguely joyous eyes, he canceled his plans. Lovino wasn't very comfortable in public and he was more than happy to throw away his thoughts of leaving the castle to cuddle him for an hour.

"Maybe…" Lovino mumbled in reply, not as excited as Antonio or remotely interested. He faced a wall, his arms folded as he waited for the prince to finish changing. He squawked in surprise when an outfit was thrown at him and plopped on top of his head. Furious, he turned to give the Spaniard a good tongue lashing when that same tongue felt too numb to speak. His face burned as he took in Antonio in all his naked glory. The other took notice of his speechlessness and only chuckled, pulling on a pair of pants. Walking up to Lovino, he pulled him close and pressed his hands to his chest. He kissed the other's cheek as he only mimicked a fish. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Awww, Lovi. You're so cute! I'm so lucky to have you, sweetie." Lovino clamped his mouth closed and stared at him, beet red. Then he whipped around and stomped off, going to change at the other side of the room. Dotingly, Antonio pulled a shirt over his head and watched Lovino, wondering how the other could be sweet enough to rot his tooth when he wasn't even being nice. But he did come visit him and that's all that counted.

"H-Hey…" Antonio slipped into a pair of footwear and went over to Lovino, tilting his head questioningly. Kissing his mouth briefly, he pulled him into an ardent hug. "… A-Are we…."

He stopped for a moment, looking down and then grazing Antonio with his pretty eyes again. He pulled up his shirt, finding that it barely fit him and slipped off his shoulders easily. Covering his mouth with curled fingers, he started to speak again.

"Are we… Lovers, Antonio?" Antonio sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head away. Paling, Lovino straightened his posture and looked at him worriedly. He reached out to touch his cheek when Antonio yanked him into a bone crushing embrace and kissed every part of his face. Lovino could barely breathe as the prince squeezed the life out of him, gushing about his lovability again.

"Lovi, you're so adorable! I think I might even love you! Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone that you're mine! Such a sweet boy! Ay! My brother will be so jealous!" He started to rub their cheeks together, to Lovino's displeasure.

"Antonioooo!" It was fifteen minutes and one slap later that they finally escaped the room. Slinking against the walls, Lovino hide behind his… L-Lover… Antonio, though showcasing a handprint marked cheek, still looked ecstatic as he guided them to the exit of the castle. Servants gave lingering stares to Lovino and carried on, throwing suspicious looks in his direction in the process. He almost had the instinct to make a scene due to the very unwanted attention.

"Hijo?" Antonio paused, pulling Lovino behind his back.

"Mama?" She stared at him for a moment, blinking obliviously, before leaning to the side to glance at Lovino. Shrinking back, he hid his face in Antonio's back, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Who is that you're hiding?" Antonio stepped backwards, casually heading to the castle doors.

"No one, mama." She gave him a stern look and crossed her arms. Sighing, Antonio let his shoulders go lax and glanced over his shoulder. "Lo siento, tomate. I can't hide you any longer. She sees right through my soul." Lovino rolled his eyes and dug his nails deeper into Antonio's arm, scowling. His legs shaking, he unenthusiastically let go and draped his arms around the prince's midriff. Coyly sitting his chin on his shoulder, he met gazes with his lover's mother.

"C-Ciao…" Antonio bit his lip, trying not to speak. _Lovi, you're going to kill me one day… No one alive should be able to be this appealing. _The woman studied Lovino for a moment.

"Is this a friend?" Antonio held his tongue, wanting reassurance. Only hearing Lovino's breathing in his ear, he started to answer when the stuttered answer interrupted him.

"H-He's my lover…. Damn it…" Lovino's mouth twitched at his words, but he didn't bother to take them back. They were in the air now and he was maybe, just a little bit proud of their relationship. Could he call it that? …. Fuck it. It didn't matter, he was calling it that. He stood his ground, even when the queen moved Antonio out of the way and seized Lovino's wrist. Tugging him forward, she clutched his face and narrowed her eyes at him. Swallowing, he let her squish his face between her hands before feeling his chest. She then surveyed the rest of his body before turning back to her son.

"This is not a woman." He nodded, towing Lovino back and kissing his nose. He looked hopelessly smitten as he amorously looked into the other's eyes. He exhaled distantly and nodded once more.

"He's the one, mama." She only shook her head in pity.

"Were you planning to marry him?" Antonio clammed up in awkwardness, his mouth suddenly dry. Lovino looked at him vacantly until he finally answered, flushing crazily.

"Sí. Yes, mama, yes. He's so perfect…" Lovino gasped, leaning away from him in astonishment. Antonio was planning on marrying him? Like… Making them husband and… Husband… Wife… Husband/wife? Why?

"Well, fine. But you won't become king any time soon. Your brother will take your place." She turned to walk away when Lovino, feeling clammy and guilt-ridden, spoke up.

"Wh-Why not, damn it?" She stopped, not looking over her shoulder.

"Because. You are a male and we need one of our sons to marry a woman. Alvarez is engaged to a Ukrainian woman and she is able to produce offspring. She'll make a lovely queen and she has manners. I've never heard a curse from her and I've known her for a week now." Lovino flamed in embarrassment and ran back to Antonio, shielding himself in his arms. Amiably accepting him, he kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, Lovi. Alvarez would have become king regardless of who I married- That shall be no one but you, by the way- So don't feel bad. He's the oldest and he'd make a better king than me." Lovino scowled, looking up at him with an irritated aura. How dare she keep Antonio from claiming his rightful title? He'd be the most selfless, considerate king there was. He possessively enveloped his arms around Antonio again, maintaining his temper. Keeping the fury out of his tone, he asked a question.

"Well, what would happen if, say… He disappeared?"


	4. Chapter 4

"**Ludwig?"**

The German snapped his head up, eyes bloodshot and alert. Standing up and knocking over his chair in the process, he exhaled in relief when Feliciano rounded his doorframe. He couldn't sleep, so he sat in the corner while waiting on the news of the Italian's wellbeing. Yao had shooed him away from the room while he operated, so he hadn't a chance to check on Feliciano. Hence, he stayed up all night.

"Feli!" He ran up to him, embracing him securely. Giggling, Feliciano kissed his cheek. Pulling back to look at the damage, Ludwig was horrified to see bandages over his Italian's eyes. He reached out and scolded himself mentally for almost touching them. He could have caused his eyes to bleed again. Gulping, he pulled Feliciano into the room and closed the door. Guiding him to the bed, he sat him down and took his hands. He got down on one knee.

"Feliciano, I apologize profusely for forcing you to show me. It was wrong of me and look what has happened. I'm a terrible friend and I'll never take advantage of your kindness ever again. Ich liebe dich." He kissed the back of his hand as Feliciano puckered his lips in curiosity. Smiling, he pushed back a strand of Ludwig's frazzled hair and shrugged.

"It's okay, Ludwig. I've learned to live without my vision. Ever since…. Um… That day, I've always had to keep my eyes closed. It's natural for me now." Ludwig creased his forehead in misunderstanding and got off of his knees, getting on the bed and pulling the other into his lap. He placed a strong hand against his face and gently stroked it.

"Feli, who did this to you? Why can't you open your eyes?" He whispered lowly, hugging him against his chest. Squeaking briefly, Feliciano relaxed and placed his head on his shoulder, breathing silently for a moment. He made a decision, knowing he could trust Ludwig.

"It… It was…" He swallowed, his shoulders dropping, "Erzsébet. She put a spell on me… B-Because I saw her kill my grandfather. Lovino was unconscious and Marcello was locked in a closet when it happened. My grandfather- Nonno- He…. He tried to save us from them, but he wasn't strong enough. Lovino tried to help, but was knocked unconscious in the process. Marcello tried to call for help, but Erzsébet shut him in a closet with her magic. They were too occupied with nonno to worry about me. So I saw everything. I was so scared, I couldn't stop screaming and cr-crying… After they…."

He started sobbing, making Ludwig hold him tighter, "After they killed nonno, Erzsébet lost her temper and cast a spell on me for being disobedient. They locked away my brothers' memories, but chose to let me suffer with mine and my blindness. A good child would have closed his eyes or turned away. But I'm n-not good, so now whenever I open my eyes, there's only blood. I'm being punished for seeing and now... Luddy, I'm always afraid that one of them will kill me in my sleep. They make silent threats when I'm alone with them. I'm afraid of every little thing. I try to pretend it was all a nightmare, but… It's too real."

Ludwig used his shirt to dry Feliciano's face, kissing his cheeks and forehead soothingly. The Italian clung to him, hiccupping and weeping. The blonde held him and rocked back and forth, rubbing his back. He rested his head on the witch's and sighed, trying to clear his head of rage so he could think openly.

"So if I convinced them to let you live with me and then found a spell that can reverse Erzsébet's…" Feliciano sniffled and looked up at him, silent. Ludwig looked down at him with his light blue eyes and brushed back his strands of hair. He winced when he saw the bandages were moist with tears and they were seeping through.

"No, it won't fix everything, Luddy…. You have to _kill _them for us to be free."

...

"I-I would be appointed the new king, of course. I don't know why you're asking this, Lovino," Antonio stammered, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Lovino seemed to relax at his words and nodded, reaching up and pushing the Spaniard's brown locks behind his ear. He was now disturbingly calm as he took his hand and Antonio hesitantly led them out of the castle. He wished he could read his mind, but then again, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea…

"Lovi, does your family know we're together?" Their hands swung as the Italian flushed and turned his head away. Rubbing his thumb against his palm, Antonio waited patiently as they started down a hill that lead to the festival below. He turned to face the witch when he said nothing for a little while.

"… No. I'm not allowed to interact with mortals unless I'm disguised, damn it," he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, "Shit, what's worse is that I don't even know much about you. Why the hell am I with you?"

Antonio smiled nervously, bringing his shoulders up in a shrug.

"Um… Because you love me?" Lovino stared at him for a moment before snorting and abandoning his hand. He inclined his walking speed, smirking as he heard the other hurrying after him. Pouting, the prince caught up with him and reached for his hand again. Gripping it, he intertwined their fingers.

"Okay, uh- My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I am the prince of this kingdom and I have one sibling, named Alvarez. I have a mother and father, the king and queen. When I was little, they were a lot less strict with security, but now I can come and go from the castle as I please. I told you how old I am, I believe. I have a horse named Agustin. I have a guard whose duty is to protect me and watch me when I go outside the castle, but… He doesn't like me, to put it lightly. So he doesn't go near me unless it's necessary. I've been a bit lonely lately. It's hard to find friends between royal responsibilities. That is, if Alvarez doesn't become king." Lovino seethed, squeezing the Spaniard's hand while digging his nails into his own alternate fist.

"You can count on that…" Antonio's head snapped up as he turned to look at his little witch, puzzled at his words and a tiny bit concerned. He had brushed it off at first, the strange questions and behavior, but now he was wondering whether to be skeptical about his brother's safety. Sure, he was a dick, but he still loved him.

"What?"

"Nothing, keep talking," Lovino commanded. Nodding, Antonio recalled everything that was said.

"Mm… In my free time, I like to talk with the commoners and check on how they're doing. I like to dance with them and give gifts to the children. I give the parents a bit of money to help out and I pick flowers for the elderly. I give the vendors tips on how to grow their fruits and vegetables. You see, I like growing things. I even have a little garden." He noticed how their pace had slowed down and they sluggishly walked towards the festival a few meters away. He pulled up Lovino's hand to kiss the back, letting the wind whip through his hair.

"You talk too much…." Lovino complained, pausing, "… D-Don't stop…"

Flattered, Antonio grinned and squeezed his hand. They halted in their descend into the party. The prince lowered his voice, his eyes twinkling mischieviously.

"There's not much else, besides the fact that I've got eyes for a cute boy witch… Tell me about you, Lovi." Lovino began to speak with reluctance, a miniscule blush on his cheeks as he fisted the shirt he was wearing.

"Ugh… Fine. My name is Lovino Romano Vargas. I'm the oldest of three sons and I have no sisters. I told you my age, stupid. I was raised by a lesbian witch couple in a little house outside of the kingdom. I'm… I'm not the best at magic, damn it. I'm one of the worst witches in existence. One of my crazy ass mother figures made my brothers and I wear dresses and skirts while growing up. That's only part of my shitty childhood. She even read us stories before bed when we were little about men falling in love. Why do you think I'm so fucked up now? I… I'm attracted to guys because of that…" Lovino stared down at his feet, fidgeting uncomfortably. Antonio chuckled, bending forward to kiss his cheek.

"Lovi, reading those stories to you didn't make you this way. You were born like this. You're perfect." Lovino looked at him doubtfully before ultimately nodding and stepping closer.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm so used to wearing dresses now that I can't even go back to pants," he added, nodding to the trousers Antonio had given him. He tugged down the fabric a bit, leaving room for his crotch area. Blushing, he let go and crossed his arms over his chest. Antonio sent him a goofy smile.

"I think you look cute in dresses, Lovi. If you don't want to, don't wear the pants. I'm not going to judge you for what you like, sweetie." Lovino turned a different shade of red, biting his nails as he turned his face away. Shifting from one foot to another, he watched the people below them.

"W-Whatever…" The celebration below glimmered with lights and rang with musical tunes. Lovino spotted a few people he recognized. For one thing, there was a blonde with red eyes that stood out among the rest. The fact that he had a fang poking out from under his lip made it even more mysterious as to why he hadn't been recognized yet. Antonio seemed to notice the male, too, and tapped his chin in thought. Most of the vampire hunters had retired or disappeared. This guy didn't look so intimidating.

"Lovi, will you tell me more? About vampires, witches, werewolves and stuff?" Lovino met his gaze again, scanning the fascination and curiosity in his eyes before sighing and considering it.

"Maybe… Because for one thing, they're all assholes. I know a lot, but I don't like to stay around them. Especially Gilbert, Alfred, and Matthias. Destructive mother fuckers. They'll try to take you away from me or something. Especially Francis-"

"They'll take me away from you, Lovi?" Antonio chuckled, tilting his head. Wandering off, Lovino stared at him before frowning and crossing his arms.

"No. I could care less what they do with you. I only stay around you because I'm curious and shit." Antonio blinked.

"Curious? About what, Lovi?" Lovino bit his lip, looking away.

"About the things you do to my body… I'm only interested in you because of what you can teach me… You touch me weird and… I like it… You make me feel good." Antonio grinned.

"I see. So if I keep doing those things…." Lovino nodded.

"You make me feel good, I'll show you more about my life. Deal?" Antonio reached forward and grasped Lovino's hesitant hand, shaking it.

"Okay, amor." There was a pause in which they soaked in what they had just agreed to and basked in what the future would bring them. Then in the next second, their eyes met and a rough kiss surprised Lovino. He was pushed against a tree and his shirt was unbuttoned quickly. Antonio grabbed his brittle hips and thirstily began to lap, suck, and nibble on the sensitive skin of his neck. Tossing his head back, Lovino threaded his fingers into his hair and began to guide his route. His lips brushing over his perky, delicate nipples, the Italian choked as he started to pluck at them with his mouth and circled his tongue around the center of the bud. He scratched at the tree bark as he felt them start to get hard, curling his fingers as Antonio released his mouth's hold.

Lovino made a gurgling sound and glided his hands down his body to his underwear. Thumbing the waistband in an attempt to pull the fabric off, he was pleased to find Antonio came to his rescue. He impatiently watched as the other yanked the boxers down his legs. His erect cock popped out, throbbing and standing tall. He was expecting Antonio to do what he had done that day in the grass, but he surprised him by grasping it and giving it a long lick upwards. Turning beet red, Lovino's jaw clenched. Smiling with his eyes, Antonio continued dragging his tongue along the surface and sucking his tip. Swirling his tongue around the top, he kissed it lightly and plowed his tongue into the slit. Lovino moaned incoherently, tears streaming down his face as he sputtered nonsense.

"This isn't even the best part, Lovi," Antonio revealed deviously, giving his head a lengthy, firm slurp before diving down onto his entire shaft. Adjusting a bit, the prince's bottom wagged in the air as he dipped his head down and up with sloppy, needy bobs. He moaned as he plucked his dripping dick from his mouth and lapped his tongue over his moist lips before shoving it back in again. Lovino couldn't form a single, intelligent thought. How did the Spaniard learn how to do these things? He always seemed so innocent and daft. Restrainedly at first, Lovino started to moderately push into his lover's damp mouth. He seemed dawdling and cautious, but Antonio was eager to satisfy him. The pumping started to become brasher and more deprived.

"Antonio, make it come out… Please…" He rasped, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Antonio obeyed and did a small trick. He swallowed around the brunette's cock, making him scream as he came. He smoothly retracted and let his flaccid cock fall out of his mouth. He ingested what he could and collapsed next to the brunette, taking a minute to catch his breath.

"Whoohooo! That was hot as shit!" Lovino paled and scrambled to his feet, yanking up his pants and glaring at the group of people next to them. It was Gilbert with a few other guys. He flipped them off before hiding behind Antonio, who had jumped up to protect him.

"Fuckers…" A blonde stepped forth with a cowlick standing up, a pair of glasses on the brim of his nose. He grinned madly, a teasing look in his eyes.

"Don't stop, guys. It was just getting good. In fact, it was sexy. Do it again." Lovino could identify every single being in his presence at the moment, scowling at the posse. He tugged on the back of Antonio's shirt, whispering in his ear while keeping an eye on the males.

"Remember when I said most of our kind are assholes? Well, these guys take the fucking shit cake."


End file.
